


Aftermath

by TwinVax



Series: Little Moments [14]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Nott is so good, Spoilers for Episode 45, after Caleb carries nott back to the room, and caleb was worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Caleb cleans Nott up after the dragon, and contemplates the new find.





	Aftermath

Caleb put the new books aside once he’d carried Nott back to their room, focused instead on using strips of ripped bandages he’d had on hand to wipe the blood from her face and clean away any wounds she had left over. 

Neither of them spoke while he did this, Caleb a bit in his own head as he thought of how he’d left her to get in the rough shape she’d teleported out in, and Nott too tired to question or tell him it wasn’t necessary. She was just grateful for multiple things at the moment. 

“That is the best I can do, I think we’ve both earned a good rest, don’t you?” Caleb spoke after awhile in the silence, dropping the bloodied cloth onto the floor to deal with later. 

Nott nodded, eyes barely open to begin with after both fights had hurt her more than usual. It was definitely because she had given her flower up, the experiment was still proving true, “Yeah, sounds good. I’ll unlock those books when I wake up for you if you want? See what we got?” she suggested.

Caleb smiled a little, pulling her into another tender hug like he’d done before, “We can worry about that later. Just, sleep is good for now.” he snapped his fingers, Frumpkin appearing on Nott’s stomach as soon as she lied back in the bed. 

He lied next to her, watching her quietly say hello to Frumpkin and scratch his head until she fell easily into sleep. Caleb stared for a few moments, watching her breathing and thinking of the rooms in the magic construct Twiggy had managed to steal, and the week that had gone by without them, and wondered if tinkering with the stupid thing had been worth this. 

Frumpkin looked at him from his perch, the purring loud in a way Caleb knew helped with healing, and he nodded. It was fine, not the best situation to be thrust into unawares, but a good thing to know for later. 

Caleb pushed the hair from Nott’s face, taking the mask off to let her breath easier, and kissed her nose like she’d done to him, before he drifted off to sleep with her. 


End file.
